Grounded
by The Cat Isis
Summary: Trunks and Goten are grounded. Now they plot their revenge against ChiChi Rated PG13 because of the language. Please R&R! Hope you enjoy!


Author's Note - Ok, this is going to be just a little short thing

Author's Note - Ok, this is going to be just a little short thing. It'll be referenced in an up coming chapter of The Search For Prince Vegeta. I just decided to write it first. Basically, one night my best friend and I were doing what we do best, being weird, and the line, "Ding Dong the Bitch is Red." popped into my mind and the next day on my lunch hour I wrote it.Hope you enjoy it!Tynan79

Disclaimers - I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters. I don't own anything to do with Wizard of Oz.

**_Grounded_**

"Man, I can't believe it, this totally sucks!" 8 year old Goten whined.

"Yeah, I know, your mom is such a bitch.BRA!!Will you turn that stupid movie off?" 9 year old Trunks bellowed at his sister, but forgot to move the phone.Goten winced.

"Man Trunks, thanks a lot, now I'm deaf in that ear!Next time, move the phone or warn me before you bellow!What's she watchin anyway?"Goten switched the phone to his good ear, and rubbed at the one still ringing.

Trunks sighed."That stupid movie Wizard of Oz. If I hear, 'Ding dong the witch is dead.' One more time…"Trunks' voice trailed off. 

"You still there, Trunks?" Goten sounded concerned.He thought maybe Trunks had been caught on the phone.Both boys were currently grounded.They had pulled a practical joke on Gohan, unfortunately ChiChi had caught them red handed.On the spot Goten was grounded and a quick phone call to Bulma had gotten Trunks grounded as well. 

There was nothing but silence on the other end, though he could barely make out singing.Suddenly, a shriek was heard followed by an almost insane laugh.

"HA!No more Scarecrow!No more Lion!No more Tin Man!No more Toto!No more Dorothy!And no more Wicked Witch!"Trunks yelled triumphantly.

"I'm gonna tell mama!!!" Bra screamed at her brother.

"Go ahead.I'm already grounded." Trunks said, Goten could tell his friend was smirking.

"Ok, sorry, I just had to kill that stupid thing.Anyway, where were we?Oh yeah, you're bitch of a mother."Trunks sighed.

Goten suddenly chuckled."Maybe if we pour water on her, she'll melt!" he said.

"Huh?" Trunks asked, clearly confused.

Goten sighed."You know, that's how they killed the second witch, they liquefied her."

"Yeah, but your mom's a bitch, not a witch.Hang on, dad's bellowing.Crap, I'm gonna go hide.I'll call ya back in a few minutes."Trunks hung and Goten went to make sure his mom was still gone.She and Gohan were no where to be seen.

A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hey man, all clear?" Goten asked.

"Yeah…ouch…I'm hiding in some sort of storage room way down under the main complex.Seems Bra told dad and turned on the water works, now not only am I gonna be grounded, but beaten too.ACK!I think I'm bleedin!Oh…no wait, that's just red paint.So, what can we do to get back at your mom?"Trunks suddenly realized Goten was humming **_that_** damn song."Damnit Goten!Stop humming **_that_** damn song!I don't want to hear anything associated with the bitch being dead!"

"Witch." Goten corrected him.

"Wha?" Trunks asked as he started looking around for something to wipe his hands off on.He didn't want to get any of the red paint on his clothes.

"It's, 'Ding dong the witch is dead.'Not 'bitch is dead'."

"I know, that's what I said.Ding dong the bitch is red.Damnit, I can't get this paint off!"

Goten started laughing.His friend was clearly not paying attention.Finally Trunks found a rag and got rid of the paint.

"Goten, why are you laughing?" he asked while scooting away from the evil paint.

"You said, 'Ding dong the bitch is red.'" Goten said, still laughing.

As Trunks glared at the evil red paint, it hit him."The bitch is red…That's it!" he shouted. Unfortunately, that gave away his location to his father, who immediately started bellowing for him to come upstairs.

"Goten, meet me tomorrow at the lake, say around 12, k?" he hung up the phone and dashed upstairs to meet his fate.If he was lucky, he could convince his father that The Wizard of Oz wasn't appropriate for Bra because it had a cowardly lion in it.

Goten hung up just as ChiChi walked inside.He smiled at his mom and helped her with the groceries, while wondering what Trunks had planned.

******* **

The next day, Goten waited for Trunks at the lake.Finally at almost 2, a very tired looking Trunks showed up.

"Sorry, dad had me locked in the Gravity room, with it set at 500 times Earths Gravity for the last 5 hours.He told me if I could shut it off, I was free to go."

Goten winced, then noticed what his friend was holding."Wassat?" he asked, pointing at the object.

"Our revenge on your mother." Trunks said, and smirked just like his father.

******* **

ChiChi hummed softly to herself as she pulled weeds from her garden.She felt a slight breeze, rustling her hair.She sighed, it was so wonderful out here.A little while later, she felt another slight breeze.She thought it odd that it had come from a different direction than it had before.She looked at the clouds, but it didn't look like it was about to storm.She shrugged and stood up, dusting the dirt from her clothes.It was time to start dinner for her two sons. 

As she approached the back door, she noticed it was slightly opened.She shook her head, Gohan must not have closed it when he came home from school.She would have to remind him to be more careful.She pushed open the door, took one step in, and felt something hit her.She shrieked, and saw red.Literally.She was covered in red liquid, and there was an empty paint can on the floor at her feet.That was when she heard it.Two voices singing, "Ding dong the bitch is red, the bitch is red, the bitch is red, ding dong the wicked bitch is red…"As she turned around to face the two boys, she saw a flash.When she could finally see again, she saw Trunks and Goten, heading rapidly away from her, each holding a camera.

******* **

Gohan, having heard his mother shrieking, had run down stairs to see what was wrong.He stood frozen in shock as he took in his mother, coated in red paint, using words he had never heard her utter in his whole life.He quickly backtracked to his room, grabbed his books and flew out the window.He waited until he had reached the safety of the woods before he started laughing.He fell to the ground, dropping his books, and continued laughing, while Piccolo stood hovering in the air, wondering just what his friend found so funny. 

When Gohan was finally able to compose himself, he stood up, grinning ear to ear at Piccolo and said, "You have **_got_** to see what Goten and Trunks did to mom!"

Author's Note – Ok, I know it was really short, but hey, what can I say for something written on my lunch hour!Hope you enjoyed it though!And please check out my other fanfic, The Search For Prince Vegeta.Chapter 5 should be done by next weekend!And chapter 3 of Promice to Try should also be up soon!Thanks!Tynan79


End file.
